Reassured Perfection
by Eclipse-Vamp
Summary: Jasper reassures Alice about her short hair. Written for Hermia LaFaye. Short and fluffy.


**A/N: This is a request from Hermia LaFaye. Sorry it's so short! I like it, though. Um, and I have a terrible title. Any suggestions? Read on.**

**_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in here is not mine. I only borrowed Alice and Jasper for a bit. *sigh*_  
**

* * *

"Mmm," I murmured against Alice's ear, nibbling on it playfully as she toyed with the wedding ring on my finger.

We were sitting on our new bed, in our new house that Esme had graciously built for us. The sun was shining through the windows, causing our skin to sparkle and shine all over. Alice rubbed the sole of her foot along my calve, moving the fabric of the pant leg up and making even more light reflect off of me.

She turned her head to face me and leaned back against my shoulder, beaming.

"Can you believe we're actually _married?" _she asked. I grinned back, shaking my head.

"I still can't fathom the idea that I met someone so amazing," I admitted and Alice kissed my throat. I held her closer against my body, pulling her fully into my lap. She nuzzled her face deeper into my neck and I smiled wider.

"What if this is all just a dream?" Alice mused and I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying the feel of her new cotton dress.

"Well, then it's the best dream in the history of the universe," I amended and laid us down against the large pile of fluffy pillows.

"I'd hate to wake up," Alice laughed. "Then I might commit suicide if I found out that this wasn't real. That we weren't real."

"Don't say that," I shushed. "Even if I was a figment of your imagination, I'd never _ever_ want you to kill yourself."

"Then I never will," Alice smiled and rolled over onto her stomach. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I sighed, running my hands up her body and tangling loosely in her hair. "Every part of you is amazing. You're so beautiful . . ."

Alice looked away, her self-conscious level rising.

"What's wrong, darling?" I asked, putting my fingers under her chin and turning her so she faced me again.

"Nothing," Alice lied.

"No, not nothing," I stated, concerned. "Something."

"It's irrelevant, Jazz," she argued. "Let's just move on."

"No," I shook my head, showing Alice how I would not back down no matter what.

She sighed, and looked away from me before blurting, "Myhairistooshort."

Even though it sounded like one word, I understood what Alice said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Yes," Alice said, looking reluctantly into my eyes. "It's too short for any girl."

My brow furrowed as I contemplated this. I had never questioned the length of Alice's hair, because she was the most beautiful woman I had ever met.

"No it's not," I said, befuddled.

"It's shorter than yours, Jazz," Alice said, her bottom lip quivering. I caressed her cheek and kissed her gently. I had no idea she was so self-conscious.

"I'll cut mine, then," I shrugged.

"No!" Alice gasped. She gripped my hair tightly, as if shielding it from the idea of me cutting it with scissors. "I love your hair."

"Well, then you should love yours, too." My voice wavered with how bewildered I was at her feelings. "Alice, you're not making sense."

"All women have long hair," Alice murmured glumly, playing with the button of my shirt. "I _should_ be like Rosalie and Esme, and have beautiful, long, flowing hair."

"Alice, you're absolutely perfect just the way you are," I shook my head. "You shouldn't be bothered by your hair whatsoever, because there is no other woman on Earth who can even come close to how beautiful you are."

"But, just picture me with long hair," Alice pleaded. She desperately wanted me to agree with her for some bizarre reason. "I'd look prettier than I do now."

I closed my eyes and imagined Alice with long, black hair that flowed around her shoulders. She _did_ look beautiful, but she didn't look like _Alice_.

"Alice, you'd be beautiful even if you were bald or covered in hair," I sighed. "But this short hair of yours, makes you who _you_ are. You're the most beautiful and caring person I have ever met, and I'd never want any part of you to change. Because you're already perfect."

Alice smiled and kissed me passionately, tugging on my shirt.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry about the length. I hope you liked it! Please review (and maybe with a title suggestion if you can think of one, haha)!**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


End file.
